Nuesta primera¿cita?
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: RinHaru/HaruRin..."Aquella Cita Unio nuestras vidas" espero les guste,mi primer fanfic yaoi x3.


**Disclaimer**: Free! no me pertenece, al contrario le pertenece a _**Kyoto Animation **_si fuera mío... ¿que no haría o3o?

Nota: **ESTE FANFIC ES PARA UN CONCURSO,YO SOY QUIEN LO CREO ahora si :3 **

Pensamiento: "tengo hambre"

Diálogos: -Tengo tanta hambre

Palabras que se han dicho antes: _"Tengo ganas de comerte"_

Leer no da cáncer en los ojos~

Según el despertador de la mesita junto a su cama, eran las 4:30-En realidad no quería estar nervioso, pero aun así no le gustaba estar como ahora.

Eso lo ponía loco, pero hacía rato que había decidido aceptar esa cita con él. Sus compañeros lo animaron ¿cómo? no se sabe si, realmente le molestaba como lo podían manipular.

-"cuando los vea, los mato"

En el fondo sabía que era una bendición para el. Nunca se definió como se sentía; Si estaba alegre, nervioso, triste, enojado, enamorado. No podía evitar aquella última sensación y todo paso por unas simples palabras.

_"te invito a cenar" _

La cama estaba desecha y toda cubierta de ropa. Al lado de la cama estaba lo que iba a usar.

Ya puesto la ropa (después de bañarse claro) esperaba aquello. Ése tiempo se fue corriendo, púes era la hora y el tiburón había tocado la puerta. Fue la abrió y se fue sin antes de decir Hola.

El camino al lujar fue un desastre, casi una gran incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos en realidad abrió la boca, salvo los pocos comentarios que se hacían del uno al otro para ver cómo estuvo el día. Definitivo, algo había cambiado.

El lujar no era lujoso pero se veía extraordinario. Había muchas personas por la que tardaron un poco en llegar a su mesa. Su fondo era de color rojo con dos líneas blancas. Entre mezcladas con muchas mesas que tenían un buen todo de color.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-Preguntó Rin mientras se sentaban los dos, viéndose del uno al otro, Señalando el menú que tenía en manos.-Podría pedir algo para ti.

-No, elegiré por mi cuenta.-Dijo Haru.- No quiero hacerte gastar tanto por lo que pido... ¿por qué no hay caballa?

-Oh, perdón.-Rin sonrió con una mueca torcida.-Me acuerdo que aquí no hay nada de eso, pero puedes elegir un...Sushi

-Está bien.-Llego el mesero en busca de lo que pidieron solo unas simples Sakes y su sushi.

Conversaron un poco, y a los diez minutos llego su orden. Comieron en silencio. Terminaron de comer y pagaron. Los dos rivales se estaban llevando muy bien aunque la pregunta era ¿por qué lo invitaba tan de repente?

-¿Quieres que paseemos un poco?-Pregunto nuevamente Rin, mirándolo.

-Claro.- Asintió el menor, mientras que él le sonrió nuevamente.

-Desacuerdo pero si quieres algo, no tienes más que decirlo y te lo conseguiré. Ganaré para ti lo que tu corazón desee.

Aquellas palabras sonrojaron al oji-azul, ¿qué era lo que sentía? la respuesta era amor.

Caminaron viendo todo, no se dieron cuenta que sus manos rozaron al igual que estaban entrelazando sus dedos. Haru al darse cuenta, sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y trato de no sonrojarse más.

Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con Makoto, al dar una sonrisa e ir hacia ellos.

-Makoto.- Rin sonrió y se detuvo cuando makoto llego hacia ellos.- ¿qué te trae por aquí? .- era evidente que Rin estaba celoso.

-Oh tu sabes.-Dijo con una leve voz sincera.-Estaba con mis padres y hermanos que ahora los perdí...

-Ya veo.- dijo Haru mirando a otro lado

-¿y ustedes a dónde van?- preguntó la orca, pasando vista a las manos entrelazadas de sus dos queridos amigos.- se notan que se divierten...-en su voz se notó tristeza y celos, ocultándolo con alegría por sus dos amigos.

-O-oye...-Haru apretó tanto la mano que al pobre de rin le dolió.

-Dejare de molestar.- Dijo makoto con toda tristeza en su rostro, pero por unos segundos más sonríe y se va con un simple adiós.

-Perdón por makoto...

-Así son las cosas.- hizo un gesto con la mano, cómo restando importancia a sus disculpas- ¿quieres que nos vallamos?

-claro...

-está bien vamos...

Llegaron a la casa de haru, este último nombrado invito pasar a Rin ya que estaba por 3 días de descanso en su escuela, y en su casa sabían que iba a salir.

No sabían que hacer, haru llego a la sala y puso su caballa.

-¿quieres?

-no gracias.-sonríe rin mirando como come haru.

-¿por qué de repente me invitaste a salir?.-Eso dejo helado a rin ¿cómo lo supo?.

-¿C-Como...?

-Ya sabes, ¿por qué no a Nagisa? ¿O Rei? o ¿Makoto?-dejo su caballa y se a próximo peligrosamente al Tiburón.-

-etto...yo...-no podía ser manipulado por él .al hablar, borró parte de su cara ese rojizo color y llevo como princesa a Haru mientras que este intenta bajar, pero no podía. Llegaron y lo puso en la cama.-Te amo...me gustas...te deseo... ¿por qué eres así conmigo?

Fue hasta la ventana y la cerró, al igual que la puerta no quería que nadie más los viera...era especial esa noche...

Aquella sensación y esa confesión no lo tenía planeado haru...

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de mí? - dijo haru viendo a este

-No mucho...digamos...desde la infancia...

-igual...te amo...-sonríe el tiburón a punto de comerse al delfín.

-Entonces aprovechemos esta velada...-Dijo rin muy decidido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a esto.-Se inclinó hacia él, subiéndose arriba y apretó sus labios contra los de Haru.

Al principio le besó con la misma dulzura de siempre: con suavidad, cuidadoso y contenido. Pero

Algo cambió. Una ansia se apodero de los dos. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, presionándolo contra él.

Cuando las cosas cambiaron, cuándo Rin empezó a besarlo con insistencia y casi fuerza, Haru se alarmó, estuvo a punto de empujarlo de un empujón para sugerirle que fuera más despacio, pero fue como si él hubiese despertado algo en el delfín, algo que él no sabía que era.

Lo empujo contra la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Las manos de Rin recorrieron su cuerpo, al principio por encima de la ropa, pero después se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa hacia donde supuestamente estaba su espalda bien formulada. Sus besos se fueron más desesperados hasta que se dieron cuenta...que llegaron muy lejos.

-¿Sabes algo, Haru?-Un inquieto Rin dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó sentado a su derecha de la cama, tirando al pobre aun lado de él.- Te amo pero... ¿No crees que es muy pronto para hacerlo?

-Si no quieres, no lo hacemos.- Dijo el sin más

-No me refiero a que no quiero.-Rin se acostó nueva mente y giró hacia el con las manos acariciando la cara del oji azul.- ¿Enserio me...amas? creí que te gustaba Makoto...

-En realidad...no soy de esas personas pero...no dejo de pensar en ti.-Dijo Haru, pero Rin tenía más cosas que decir.

-Pero el otro día, cuándo fue el revelo! Té miraba con cara de...-Rin bajo los ojos, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, dejando esa suave cara alejando sus manos de aquello-

-Lo sé, pero...-Haru suspiró, era difícil estar con él pero, le gustaba, aunque no quería decir lo que siente tan rápido. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero ¿cómo? ¿Acaso sus palabras podrían salir sin pensarlo? para él no era fácil decir "te amo".- ¿Confías en mí?

-¿Con sinceridad?- Rin alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su compañero y lo miro a los ojos

-Te lo poder demostrar...

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?-lo miro juguetón, dios Rin era difícil de comprender, pero le gustaba repasar todo de él.

-Por qué no eres el primero...? - Como seguía, Rin lo tomo de la cintura dando una vuelta para estar encima de él, Haru dio una sonrisa sincera. Sus brazos le rodeaban con fuerza y Nanase nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan cerca.

Rin se inclinó y lo besó, provocando un gran salto al corazón del Delfín. Una sensación de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, parecía que se iba a derretir.

El tiburón no quería llegar tan lejos, su amante acepto ese nivel pero...

¿Por qué no? ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?

_**"Aquella cita, unido sus propias vidas"**_


End file.
